


Doctor Strange’s Powers: Bolts of Balthakk

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange's Powers [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Magic, powers, skills, spell, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange’s Powers: Bolts of Balthakk

[Originally posted by palmerchristine](https://tmblr.co/ZWicdq2aM9RmT)

**The bolts of Balthakk**  is a spell that focuses on power and destruction, but not just that. It has two special elements to it. The first one is that IT EXPLODES whenever it touches a surface. The second one is that it ricochets, and depending of the sorcerer’s skill, this ricocheting might be manipulated so the bolts will follow the enemy until the spell ends. In order to conjure the spell, hands/arm signs are required (or mental signs if the sorcerer can picture them perfectly) and the bolts come from the rings formed in front of the sorcerer’s hands.

[Originally posted by mydoctorstrangegifs](https://tmblr.co/ZkmcFf2XxPcgT)

We can see the exploding and ricocheting nature of the spell by observing these shots below. But how can we define the nature of this spell? Even if it might seem it behaves like electricity, it’s probably closer to photonic manipulation, just like the entire Eldritch Magic Spells seem to be (Strange’s spells). In fact, today we know light (photons), if provided enough energy, can be condensed and even be crystallized. That could relate to how the control over the mirrored dimension can be obtained, how crystal walls appeared when Strange used the Eye to open rifts in time by accident and how the bolts resemble photonic plasma. Maybe the explosion is caused my the photons releasing all the stored energy at once, overheating all the surroundings.

  
  


The Bolts might look like a fire spell, but it’s clear how it doesn’t behave like fire or lava. It might burn the enemies, but not because it’s fire per se, but because of the huge amount of energy stored in the particles manipulated by Strange. The signature of the spell looks like some sort of super dense plasma, loaded with energy. The way the rings shine before the spell is released also suggests it has to do with light.

In Marvel vs Capcom, the bolts also have an electric aspect, but still, the silhouette of the bolt seems to behave like plasma. Could it mean the Bolts actually consist in PURE ENERGY that is simply controlled by Strange and that affect both electrons and photons? If I had to bet, I would say it’s photonic manipulation affecting electrons by consequence, or that electrons are triggered to canalize energy to photons, which are manipulated to form the spell.


End file.
